leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS295
Double Down Deoxys (Japanese: ラストショット Last Shot) is the 295th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On Cinnabar Island, Miles and Evan visit Blaine. Blaine notes how early they are and says that if he knew they were coming, he would have just went to pick them up. Evan tells him that he didn't have to and asks Blaine what he's looking at. Blaine reveals that because they were coming, he felt nostalgic and looked through some old photos. In addition to this, the scars he had from his bond with are aching, which means that something must be bothering it. Since not many things would disturb Mewtwo, Blaine speculates that must be returning to Kanto. On the Team Rocket airship, rushes towards . He manages to steal the airship's remote controller and uses it to fire a barrier around Mewtwo. attempts to stop Red by grabbing him, but the energy manages to surround Mewtwo in time. Red tells Mewtwo to heal itself with while he holds Deoxys off. When Giovanni realizes that Red was aiming for the controller and not him, Red points out that Giovanni once told him that a Trainer must use the battlefield to their advantage. While Deoxys tries to take the controller away, Red tells Mewtwo to use Recover before it succeeds. Mewtwo uses Recover, fully healing itself of the damage it took earlier. Deoxys attempts to use its aurora ability, but Red tells Mewtwo that it's still in its Attack Forme. Giovanni tries to counter by having Deoxys take Red into the sky with its Speed Forme. Since Deoxys is moving too fast, Giovanni notes that Mewtwo might hit Red if it tries to attack. Red states that it doesn't matter and tells Mewtwo to attack Deoxys's core even if he has to hit him. Deoxys changes into its Defense Forme, but Mewtwo fires a powerful blast straight at its chest. The attack defeats Deoxys and causes it to fall onto the battlefield below. Giovanni questions why Deoxys turned into its Defense Forme when it could have easily blocked the move with its speed. Giovanni quickly notices that Deoxys is rapidly shifting between its Attack and Defense Formes. Giovanni realizes that Deoxys isn't in agony simply because of being hit by Mewtwo's attack, but because it can only shift between two Formes. Giovanni quickly realizes that this means that Hoenn's climate is no longer in Kanto, which can only be possible if someone had removed the Ruby and Sapphire from the amplification device they were placed in. Meanwhile, at the Rocket Warehouse on Five Island, and Celio have managed to remove the and from the amplification device. Since without the stones, Deoxys's Forme Change will be crippled without Hoenn's climate. Back inside the Team Rocket airship, notes how big the place is and gets lost. She goes through a door and finds Red outside. She tries to explain what happened to , but can't say it properly. She is interrupted by Deoxys, who is calling out to her. Major events * and continue their battle against and . * Mewtwo manages to defeat Deoxys. * and Celio remove Hoenn's climate from Kanto. * meets up with Red. * Deoxys calls out to Yellow. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Blaine * Celio * Mr. Fuji (photo) * Evan/ * Miles/ * s Pokémon * (Ratty; 's) * (Kitty/ ; 's) * ( / ; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * In the original magazine version of this round, Red took the remote to the Team Rocket airship by tackling Giovanni. In the volume version, this was changed to Red jumping over Giovanni. Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Cú đánh cuối cùng |fr= }} de:Kapitel 295 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS295 zh:PS295